Tout ça s'est de ta faute
by Nynii-Rob
Summary: OS sur l'accouchement de Bella, pour "Je vois double" qui est le début et la fin de cette OS. Story écrite pour le plaisir, alors venez lire ! BxE, ExR, AxJ, CxE, RxC !
1. Chapter 1

**Tout ça s'est de ta faute**

Salut, salut, les filles,

Voilà aujourd'hui c'est un OS,

Ma grande soeur a accouchée il n'y a pas longtemps donc je voulais lui offrir cette histoire, en guise de cadeau à la venue d'Eden.

* * *

_POV de Bella :_

* * *

Bonjour, je me présente Isabella Marie Swan, 23 ans, étudiante en biologie, et dans quelques heures maman.

Le beau gosse, auburn, yeux vert étincelant et sourire en coin meurtrier, plus loin c'est Edward Cullen, 23 ans, étudiant en musique, mon fiancé et accessoirement le père de mes bébés.

Oui vous avez bien entendus "mes" car il y'en a deux dans mon ventre, je ne sais pas si c'est deux petit garçons ou deux filles ou même un de chaque mais je suis heureuse de porter les enfants d'Edward.

**Madame, vous êtes à 10 centimètre, nous descendons en salle d'accouchement**

**Rose, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas me vouvoyer et surtout pas de "Madame"**_, lui dis-je en luttant entre l'envie de lui crier dessus et de pleurer_

**Désolé ma belle, déformation professionnelle**

On me descendit vers une salle aseptiser.

Edward, dont j'avais oublié la présence tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et me regardais avec douceur et amour mais je savais qu'il avait aussi peur que moi, alors je lui souris crispée à cause de la douleur des contractions.

**Tout est prêt pour madame ?**_, demande une infirmière que je n'avais pas vu arriver, et là je vis rouge_

**Putain, combien de fois devrais-je dire, c'est mademoiselle, pas madame, MADEMOISELLE.**

Edward essayais de me détende sans succès.

Je fulminais, pourquoi madame revenais aussi souvent.

Je ne deviendrais madame qu'en Juillet et pourtant tous ici m'appelaient madame.

**Calmes-toi, amour**

Mince, est-ce que j'ai dis ça à haute voix ? Oh, et puis merde, j'ai rien à cacher, je vais être écartelée au vu et su de tous donc j'en ai rien à foutre.

**Je confirme mais détends-toi respire et ...**

**Oh, TOI, tu la ferme, tout ça s'est de ta faute, TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE. Ah !**_, criais-je sous la douleur de la contraction,_ **Combien de chance, j'avais de tomber enceinte sous pilule, sans aucun oublie, AUCUN, réponds-moi Edward, COMBIEN ?**

**Je ne sais pas Bella, peut-être une chance sur un million ?!**

**Je te déteste, toi et tes foutues petites graines. Oh, putain ça fait mal**_, contraction,_ **la prochaine fois quand tu voudras un troisième, tu te débrouille, parce qu'après ces deux là, l'usine sera fermée**_, je le fusillais du regard mais il avais toujours son sourire stupidement réconfortant._

**Bon "mademoiselle", Bella, c'est le moment quand je te dirais de pousser, tu pousse de toutes tes forces, Ok ?**_, m'explique Rose_

**Ok !**

**Pousse**_, m'ordonne-t-elle_

Je pousse autant que je peux, ensuite, elle me dis d'arrêter pendant qu'Edward me caressait les cheveux d'une mains et me laissait broyer l'autre sous la pression des contractions sans rechigner.

**Encore, pousse**

Je recommence à pousser, m'épuisant et criant sous la douleur.

**Tu y es presque, je vois sa tête, Bébé A sera bientôt parmi nous, maintenant pousse**

Je pousse encore et toujours, et enfin le petit ange daigna sortir, acceuillis par Rose, l'infirmière que j'avais mal traiter et Alice.

**Voilà bébé A né à 13 heures 56 et c'est ... une petite fille. Tiens Angela emmène-la**

**D'accord**

Alors qu'elle partait avec mon bébé, je ressentais de nouvelles douleurs

**Edward ?**

**Oui, amour**

**Approche**_, en lui faisant signe d'approcher_

**Oui mon ange**_, dit-il assez proche_

Je le caressais le bras, le ventre et tout en descendant je dis :

**Si nous partons, je pourrais l'accoucher plus tard, genre dans un an ?**

**Bella, tu t'en sors bien, continu et je te promets que dès que tu sera remise, je ferais tous ce que tu voudras**_, souffle-t-il près de mon oreille_

Je soufflais résignée et recommençais à pousser sous les ordres de Rose.

Et quelques minutes après, de souffrances et de cris plus tard, mon second bébé était là.

**Voilà Bébé B né à 14 heures 29 et c'est ... encore une fille**_, elle coupe le cordon comme pour la première et la dépose dans les bras d'Alice qui s'en allait avec._

**Tu viens Edward ?**_, il acquiesça puis m'embrassa le front et partit la rejoindre._

Alors que mon Edward venait de rentrer dans une pièce adjacente à la mienne, Rose, quant à elle, me prépare à l'expulsions du sac embryonnaire.

* * *

_POV d'Edward :_

* * *

Salut, je me nomme Edward Cullen et je viens d'assister au miracle de la vie ... deux fois.

La magnifique femme, brune, yeux chocolat, bouche rose, joues rougies, en sueur et fatiguée, est ma femme, enfin future, vient d'accoucher de nos jumelles le jour de son anniversaire.

**Félicitation monsieur, votre première fille est en pleine forme, fait 3,200 kg pour 38 cm**_, me renseigne Angela, la pauvre infirmière que Bella à maltraitée_

**Oh ! Oui félicitation Eddy, pour ta deuxième elle aussi est en parfaite santé avec 2,900 kg pour 35 cm**

**Merci**_,_ _dis-je en regardant mes filles, baignées et habillées de jolies body rose et parme_

**Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois dire ça, Edward**_,__ dit Alice en fixant la salle d'à côté_

**Oui tu as raison**

**Tiens**_, me dis Angela en me tendant ma première fille et Alice prenant la seconde pour aller rejoindre Bella dans la salle d'accouchement._

On lui mit les deux princesses sur la poitrine.

Je leur embrassèrent le front et Bella ses lèvres.

**Elle sont belles**_, me dit-elle_

Je les regardais, elles sont magnifiques, comme leur maman, elles avaient pris de Bella mais aussi de moi.

Elles sont parfaites

**Non Bella, elles sont parfaites et je te remercie pour cela et pour tout, en faite, je t'aime**_, dis-je sous le trop plein d'émotion en l'embrassant plus langoureusement_

Nous continuons à les observer avec dévotion, à leur caresser leur cheveux, blonds, leur nez, observant leur yeux d'une couleur bleu-gris.

**Ce n'est pas que je veux gâcher un si beau moment mais il leurs faut des noms à ces petites puces**

**Tu as raison Rose**_, dis-je_

Alice et Angela approchèrent

**Les filles, je vous présentes Eden Renesmée et Angie Rosalice Cullen**_, présenta ma belle_

**Oooh ! C'est gentille, merci merci merci**_, commençèrent à scander Alice, Rose et Angela_

Après l'accouchement et de la présentation des filles, Bella fut raccompagner dans sa chambre et moi je partis annoncer la nouvelle à nos familles.

**Maman, papa, Charlie, Renée, Emmett, Jasper et Nyna, je vous annonce la venue au monde d'Eden Renesmée et d'Angie Rosalice Cullen**

**Je peux les voir ?**_, demanda la petite voix de la soeur de Bella essayant de couvrir les brouhaha que faisaient les adultes_

**Bien sûr, viens avec moi !**

Malgré son âge, Nyna comprenait beaucoup de choses, elle allait rentrée au lycée l'an prochain avec une année d'avance, suivant l'exemple de sa grande soeur.

**Voilà, tu les vois ?**

**Oui, elles sont belles**_, s'extasie-t-elle_

**Elles ont ton nez, mec**_, Emmett_

**Et les cheveux bouclé comme Bella**_, Jasper_

Tous commencèrent à chercher des ressemblances entre nous et les jumelles puis tous ce petit monde dûmes partir car les visites n'étaient plus autorisés.

Je les regardaient encore, fier de moi mais surtout de Bella après je décide de remonter voir comment allait ma chère et tendre, je pense à rester dormir avec elle, j'espère que les profs comprendront.

Ensuite, quelques heures, ils nous ramenèrent les filles pour pouvoir les nourrir, heureusement que Bella n'a pas décider d'allaiter complètement, je pourrais l'aider.

Après les avoir nourris au biberon et les avoir déposer dans leur berceaux transparents après le rot.

* * *

Je crois que ma vie est parfaites, avec mes filles, ma femme dans notre appartement à Seattle, tout se passe pour le mieux, je me rappelle encore des mots que Bella avait dit avant de s'endormir ce 13 septembre :

_**"Tout ça s'est de ta faute, mais je t'aime"** avait-elle dit en couvant nos filles du regard._

* * *

_POV de Nynii :_

* * *

Cette petite famille vit bien, elle est heureuse et sans trop de problème. Souhaitons leur bonne chance pour élever des jumelles.

"_Ps : Rose est la soeur d'Edward et la gynécologue de Bella, mariée avec Emmett_

_Alice est la cousine d'Edward et la meilleure amie de Bella, accessoirement sa sage-femme. Elle est fiancée avec Jasper_

_Emmett et Jasper sont les frères d'Edward mais Jasper à été adopté_

_Nyna est la petite soeur de Bella_"

Ce OS aura un suite du nom : Je vois double, où l'on raconte la rencontre, les amours et les emmerdes de Bella et d'Edward, aussi leur vie avec leur filles.

_**En tout cas merci d'avoir lu mon OS**_

_**Amicalement :**_

**Nynii**

**Nyna**


	2. NOTE

Salut, une internaute, dormeusedu63, m'as fait remarquer mon erreur et une grosse ;

Emmett est le frère adoptif d'Edward comme pour Jasper,

Je m'excuse, parce que c'est un erreur d'inattention qui aurait pu être éviter, désolé.

_**Nynii**_


End file.
